User talk:Pie145
Destroyed in Seconds... Discovery Channel Extrodinaire! OK...Have any of you seen the current reality show Destroyed in Seconds!!! Just in case you haven't, look up on Youtube "Destroyed in Seconds MIX"Pie145 19:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Pie145 Hi Pie ... D: You're not newer than me, are you? Shoot... Anyways, I may be new here but I think there's something wrong with your sig that you didn't notice. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't kill me! :Hold on...Destoyed in Seconds? Isn't that, like, a show from the Discovery Channel? :Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oops... I didn't even notice the Discovery Channel part in the heading... Silly me, I guess. But I loved that show! Speaking of Discovery, ever heard of Time Warp? Or is it just me? It says 48 edits since somewhen in January. Does that mean you became a user somewhen in January? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Time Warp Yes..that was an''' AWESOME''' show but they stopped airing a while ago. Pie145 17:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Falcon Punch: Best Internet Move Ever ''' WHAT?!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!?!--Marx Wraith 01:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Marx Wraith ''' '' So you like it too, huh? Funny, I just watched it today... May I know where you live? Just the country. If you don't mind... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) the U.S. :O ... I think you did something wrong again... :s You know HTML well? Oh, and by the way btw, it's not "User Contributions for Pie145", it's "Special:Contributions/Pie145"... I think... Oh, and what'd you do with your signature in that last message right up there? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ... Almost looks like you're scared... Your reason doesn't count, if you are talking about what I wrote on my talk page. And in case you don't know, hold alt and press 130. It should give you the é. Anyways... Where do you live? Come on, tell me the name or tell me you won't tell me. Should I keep waiting for an answer? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) .......Still here? Marx Wraith 01:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Marx Wraith We don't get it that much in the U.S.Pie145 03:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Pie145 Shall we battle? ......maybe. Let me get my Marx ideology going.....Marx Wraith 15:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Marx Wraith Hello Just stopping by to say hi! :)~~Burning FlAmE~~ 13:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) World 1-1 Arena Don't open it until 2morrow. I need a break from battling. BTW Here is the point reference: User:Timson622222/PointSystem Going to play Simplicity. Hi Pie! I will ''NEVER'' get tired of that! Any ways, I watched Time Warp again recently. Sure they stopped airing it? I know, you live in the U.S. (see, Game?) and I live... on the opposite side of the world but... anyways, you wouldn't happen to know a series of games called Bomberman too well, would you? If you do, could you help out here? Or a show called Phineas and Ferb? This wiki doesn't need much help, though. Anyways... Bye Pie! Heeheehee, that is so funny! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 15:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok.. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 03:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pie. What about we become a team? I mean, we're basically twins (Umbreon/Glaceon.) And I hate leeching points off of you. First order of business... Join my team's chatroom. Go to the chatroom. I need to talk to you about something. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 00:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Well, a wiki isn't all about blogging and battling, it's also about making helpful contributions. It's your choice if you want to leave though. Farewell.-- If you still want to battle though, you can go to the User Battle Wiki. Click here to go there.-- I choose '''not to leave! Because even though I came here by accident due to the Nova link in the Marx article on Villains wiki... I've taken a liking to this wiki! Poyo poy! X3! Pie you think Zeldapedia is LESS demanding than here? I've been blocked by EverdayJoe45 for nothing more than what I assume was me trying to upload photos to articles and forgeting to link them.....why? Or maybe he doesn't want ANY more pictures from me....I have no clue.....weird and distressing ,considering I was just trying to help..... You're back? I thought you retired?-- Well...I think I should get some mainspace edits because most of my edits here are just blog comments. ._. Pie145 01:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Pie145 Make Your Page Longer! Hi, make your page longer! :Why? If he feels like changing his userpage, he will.-- Why? I'm not trying to offend you, but why did you put the random Gim at the bottom of your user page? Aye, that was a mistake when I had no clue on placing images. --[[User:Pie145|'Пирог']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] pie!!!!!!!!! I LOVE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)!'''Dr.Eggman rox 2 Heh. I am loved. —[[User:Pie145|Пирог']][[User talk:Pie145|'145''']]